


The Shadow and The Soul

by EustaceS, Wolfka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Violence, Face Slapping, Fan Comics, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EustaceS/pseuds/EustaceS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfka/pseuds/Wolfka
Summary: Maximilian's patience has its limits and Firmus knows this too well.





	The Shadow and The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> We borrowed name Eliana Veers with permission.  
Huge Thank You to our beta Bunn1cula.
> 
> Dedication:  
For our friend, who knows.


End file.
